<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together by anxiouslyfred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017237">Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred'>anxiouslyfred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Insecurity, creating together, creative struggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman needs to create with someone and takes a long time before he ever tries asking to create with the other part of Creativity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Creating together with others had always helped Roman. It was sharing something that built who he was and just unleashed a lot of the inhibitions he’d built up over the years.</p><p class="western">If he could create with someone else, even just doing different crafts in the same room as another person while they did their own creating, then his mind wouldn’t echo with criticisms given before or rules from classrooms about how art should or should not be done.</p><p class="western">All of that was something Roman knew in his entire being but had only ever experienced through Thomas. Before the separation between the sides started loosening he only had Morality and Logic around and neither of them actually wanted to create.</p><p class="western">Patton only ever wanted to join in with things Thomas’s friends were seen enjoying rather than put the effort in to create for himself. It was a game of copying rather than creating that Morality would follow, all properly credited and referred back of course. Then he’d pass any responsibility to create something original to Roman as soon as Thomas built an interest in doing something his own way.</p><p class="western">Logan just saw a lot of creating as frivolous, necessary to provoke thought but no longer a necessary way to share ideas. Roman had tried suggesting Logan carried out experiments while he painted once, only to be told that would present too many safety risks, despite them just being sides of Thomas not part of the real world.</p><p class="western">Times were changing though, first with the appearance of Anxiety and then Deceit revealing himself. Roman dreamt at that time that he just might be able to create with one of them, in a way different from the acting he’d collaborated with Thomas on.</p><p class="western">And he was able to. Virgil happily joined him in the common spaces to write or doodle together, just relaxing with some music or a film on as background noise. Perhaps it would only happen late at night, when the other sides had long since fallen asleep but it rejuvenated him that first time it happened.</p><p class="western">Janus only ever wanted to practise acting together though, so Roman didn’t often offer to create with him. On top of that ever since he first introduced himself to Thomas, Deceit and all the others sides had kept Roman from knowing just who to listen to or how would be the best way to respond. There was no point in trying to find a more comfortable way to share creating when all the emotions got tangled in a mess enough to halt any pen.</p><p class="western">Part of that mess of emotion was why Roman ignored the obvious solution to wanting to create alongside someone. The morals Thomas followed kept getting flipped on his head and just trying to keep up with what they saw as good or bad left him reeling some days and those were the times he wished to create with someone else the most. Those were the times he’d be tempted to drag Virgil to his room just so they could create together without waiting until midnight because he realised Virgil felt his writing was deeply personal in a way that wouldn’t stand the curiosity or over support likely to come from Patton or Logan.</p><p class="western">Sometimes when everything you do is wrong and it feels like you remember criticism for every idea or attempt you might make the only thing to do is throw out the rules.</p><p class="western">There had once been a very literal barrier blocking the sides unknown to Thomas away from the sides known to him that neither group of them could cross, but that had weakened with each new side to reveal himself to Thomas and now Roman could easily rush out of his room and into his brothers.</p><p class="western">It hadn’t been what he’d intended to do actually. Roman had been trying to sketch a painting he could use in one of the palaces he’d made but every line had seemed wrong until he just wanted to escape the pictures presence.</p><p class="western">Then he was gasping and leaning against the back of Remus’s door being stared at with all the attention Remus would give to a fresh wound.</p><p class="western">He wanted to explain and just talk through what brought him there, perhaps brush it off and walk back out. Instead when he opened his lips the words that came out were, “Create something with me.”</p><p class="western">“Is Morality threatening you to get along with me?” Remus asked, leaning forward as though inspecting a murder scene.</p><p class="western">“No, I just want to be able to create something dammit! With them there’s always rules, especially if they just expect to do their own things while I do all the work of creating and only Virgil ever lets me write while he does the same, so I’m asking if we can just create together!” Roman snapped, abruptly pushing away from the door, gesturing at it dramatically but ending with his arms crossed just glaring through the door at the people he could feel the pressures coming from.</p><p class="western">Remus blinked at that, before launching his morning star at the door and destroying it. There was still an entrance there but for the pair inside the room it now looked like a broken door surrounded by a crumbling wall. “Let’s make a sculpture. I’ll take the bottom, you do the top.” He decided, easily summoning a large stone alongside a pile of clay, fittingly shaped like poo. “You pick which material we use. Both of them taste pretty good to me.”</p><p class="western">“Let’s try the stone. I haven’t carved in a while but hammering away at something would be cathartic.” Roman ignored the comment of taste. He didn’t want to know just what the limits of things Remus would eat were. The question of just what they were making was also ignored. Part of the fun of creating together with the nearest thing to an embodiment of chaos Thomas could have was not know how well they could merge their ideas.</p><p class="western">Hours later they did end up in fits of laughter at seeing a rearing horse coming over the top of at least 5 men sticking their bums in the air. Remus did say he was doing the bottom at the start and he doesn’t lie about what he’s going to create.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>